The new girl
by Molly Wanna be Winchester
Summary: A young girl named Jessica starts going to Rydell. Shortly after she falls in love with Kenickie.


The new girl:

"Hello welcome to Rydell high school! What can I do for you?" "Oh I'm new my name is Jess!" " oh right the new senior!" The lady rushed around grabbing my schedule. "Thanks!" I breezed over the list.

1\. English

2.mathmatics

3.pe 

4.elective ( mechanical )

5\. Art

 **Lunch**

6.Science 

7.history

Can't wait for 4 th period!!! 

Slowly but surly I made it to fourth period. "Everyone this is Jessica! Today you guys can all work on your own cars, that is if you have your own car." I began to get excited. I pulled my car in the garage. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch me work on the car. "Dang I wish we had a car like that!" Whispered one of the boys. One scoffed at the other. "You wish!" Another boy walked around my car. He crouched down inspecting the trim. "Man she's a beauty!" "Thanks" I replied. He looked up and smirked "I'm Danny" I shook his hand " I'm Jessica but just call me Jess!" "Wow! You got a strong grip!" I chuckled as I slid under my car. "Hey zuko! If you done flirting can we start on my car!" Asked one of the other boys. "I wasn't flirting!" "Sure!" Everyone said even our teacher. This made me laugh. "Everyone this class is over pull your cars back out and get to 5th period!" We all obeyed. Art! I might and I might not like this class. I slumped down into my chair, as one of the boys from earlier sat next to me. "Hi I'm kenickie!" "Jess" I responded as the teacher begun to talk. Today we were going to draw an angel that represented us best. I smirked as I scratched my drawing. Next I added color. Kenicki and I reached for the same color." Sorry" I apologized. "No it's cool you use it!" I smiled as I picked it up and addded the finishing touch. I looked at the clock. 15 min had past. "Miss Jessica are we finished?" "Yes" he looked at me like he was going to find a incomplete picture."I'm Inpressed with your work. What is this angel and what does it have to do with you?" " It's an angel from Hell. That's what my mom always called me, her angel from Hell" I let my smile fade as I recalled my mother. "Oh um well ok" I sat in silence as he walked off. "If you don't mind me asking why did your mom call you that?" " my mom always thought she was hell bond so she always referred to me as her angel sent from hell" " she's gone isn't she?" "Yeah" I looked down blinking the tears away. Kenickie put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. "If you ever need to talk or just vent you come find me. I understand what you are going threw" before I could respond the bell rang. I got up and thanked him. I walked to my locker and ignored my lunch. I walked out to the bleachers to wait out lunch.

2 weeks at rydell. I had grown to like Kenickie. We understood each other. I stood outside the school and lit my cigarette. "Hey smoking bad for you" I passed it over to Kenickie. "And you give in to pure pressure." "Shhh! Don't tell my dad!" I chuckled. "There is a movie on this weekend , wanna go?" " why not? It's not like we have to study for biology!"he laughed as he took my cigarette in the middle of my puff. I looked up at him and laughed. "What!?!" "Good luck this weekend you won't be able to resist me!"

Buzz..buzz. I picked up my phone. 

Kenickie : be there in 30!

Me:ok c u then!

I put my sexiest dress on . It was black, short, and hugged me in all the right ways. Walking to my window I saw that Kenickie was already in the driveway. I opened my window before shimming down the pillar. "Wow are you a pole dancer at night?" I chuckled and shook my head. "That dress looks amazing on you." "Yeah well it's not as comfy as it looks but thanks anyways!"

We drove the short way to the drive in. We parked and shortly later, Danny pulled up next to us with Sandy. Next to arrive on kenicki's side was the girls. I focused on the movie as long as I could, finally giving up I lit a cigarette before passing it to kenickie. He took a puff and passed it back. I looked over to ask Danny if he wanted a puff but he had Sandy pinned down while kissing her. I watched kenickie for a while. I noticed how well his skin was tan, I noticed how toned his muscles were. "Like what you see there, jess?" I leaned in and whispered, "come on let's go back to my place and we can 'study'!" He nodded. The engine roared to life. " let's go to my place so we don't have to climb up your window." "Ok" I had almost forgot that. We turned into his driveway as he proceeded to help me out. We stood there staring at each other. He leaned in and kissed me nice and slow. I wrapped my arms around his neck. A light turned on in the house and we pulled apart. A younger boy walked out. "Nicki!" "Yeah!?!" "I'm scared!" "Of what!?!" I rested my hand on his arm and smiled. We walked together into the house and followed the young boy to his bedroom. " alright what are you scarred of?" He pointed at the window. "Oh ok" Kenickie opened the window and broke the branch off of the tree. "Better?" The boy nodded and climbed in bed. Kenickie smiled and we went down stairs. "Want some caffe or juice or water anything?" "No im good!" I sat down on the couch as a young pit bull walked up. I held my hand out for it to sniff. "You're smart most people just pet him so when he growls the can't figure out why" 

Kenickie and I got into a good makeout session when a man , who I assumed to be his father, staggered into the room. " Nicki you get away from her she's got the devil in her!!" "Oh hush Dad go to bed!" "No I want her out of my house ! You too for that matter! Right now!" Kenickie nodded and grabbed my hand and we left. "Kenickie?" "I'm ok it's just if I don't leave he will hurt my brother." I nodded. He drove to my house and before he could leave I reached over and took the keys out of his car. I continued to get out and unlock the front door to my house. He eventually followed me in by that time I had explained what was going on to my dad and step mom. They both were okay with it. " come on!" I pulled Kenickie upstairs with me as I opened my door to my room. I let him in and grabbed my pj's which use to be my mothers night gown. I was taller then her so it goes to mid thigh. "Kenickie can you unzip me?" He nodded and slowly unzipped my dress. I slid it off and the took my shoes off. I slid the night gown on next. I grapped a pair of sleeping pants and my dads old t shirt. I handed them to Kenickie. " tomorrow my dad wants me to take you shopping for clothes." "Wait your dad is ok with this?" "Yeah as soon as my aunt leaves town next month the guest bedroom is yours!" "Why?" " my dad works for the FBI so he thinks you should stay here for a while!" Kenickie nodded as i wanted for him to climb in bed. "What?" "I have to sleep on the right side so you have to climb in first!" He climbed in and I followed after him. "Why do u have to sleep there" "Oh just wait!" I turned my lamp off and all the sudden a large object jumped in between us. "Hey boy, did you miss me?" I flipped on the light. "You have a Great Dane!" Kenickie got extremely excited as he loved on the do. I chuckled and the light went back out. My dog eventually got down and Kenickie and I scooted closer to each other. "Where were we?" He asked. I continued to kiss him as he rested a hand on my hip pulling me closer. He moaned back as I bit his lip. He tugged on my hair as we moved together. I threw my leg over him and straddled his lap. He sat up and removed my sleeping gown. I grapped his shirt and tugged it over his head. Next he removed all of my remaining cloths. Once we were completely naked, he rocked his hips into mine making me moan. "Kenickie!" He just smiled as he continued to thrust into me . "I'm close" I warned. He just nodded. "Cum for me pretty girl! Come on you can do it!" I moaned as he encouraged me. I fell over the edge. Scratching at his shoulder as he worked me threw my high, shortly after he was following right behind me. "Jess!" I smiled as we laid down panting. "Wow you're really good!" "You're not so bad your self!" I chuckled as we kissed. 

The end


End file.
